


Where does it stem from

by Baenase



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Short Drabble, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baenase/pseuds/Baenase
Summary: Lance thought it was sweet to compare Keith to a rose.





	

Keith was making his way downstairs slowly after he got a message from Lance saying he forgot his keys, _again_. He opted to just let Lance outside for a couple of hours until the landlady showed up, so Lance will remember to bring it with him next time. But then again, he’s not sure if he’ll forgive Keith for doing that. 

Lance suddenly appeared before him, flashing something bright red a few inches away from Keith’s nose. Whatever object it was flew by so fast that Keith could only register a blurred out ball, until Lance’s noodle-y arm suddenly halted and presented Keith with a-

“A rose?”

“Yes, just for you, _babe.”_ Lance quipped, falling down on one knee in the most dramatic way that Keith could only assign to Lance’s entire personality. Not like it’s not embarrassing or something. Especially not since he’s standing, outside, in front of the doorstep of Keith’s apartment, jeans clad knee rooted into the harsh gravel of the drive. Keith’s not even surprised anymore how committed he looked right now.

 _“_ First of, I’m not your babe.” Keith hisses. Crossing his arms “And where the hell did you get this? Did you steal it from the flower shop across the street again?”

“Dude, at least say ‘thanks’…”

“Also, a _rose_? Isn’t that a little clichéd?”

“Keith. Dude.”

“You know what, I prefer ‘babe’ over ‘dude’ now.”

“Okay, BABE. Can you let me in know?” Keith relished in Lance’s defeated stance for a few seconds before he grinned and stood aside for the other man to walk in.

“Also.” Lance began, stomping past him, unceremoniously dropping the rose onto Keith open palm. “I didn’t steal it. I actually went into the shop and brought this thing solely for you.”

“I would’ve been more impressed with a dozen.” Keith said boringly while they made their way to the lift.

“Wow, djeez, you’re welcome.”

The moment they walked out Lance already kicked of his shoes. The fact that he didn’t even pick up it after throwing them in all directions ached Keith’s brain. Muttering a few extra choice expletives after turning his back on Keith, he dropped on the couch. Keith walked in later, leaning against the doorframe. Tentatively holding the rose between his fingertips. 

Why did it have to be rose, though? 

Smirking suddenly, Keith shuffled softly towards Lance, who was now lying flat on the couch, limbs spread and staring towards the ceiling with glazed-over eyes. He lifted his head when he felt Keith’s arms wrap around his waist and felt his lips press against his cheek. “Thanks.” Came a whisper. His smile grew only larger when he noticed Lance’s tan skin growing a shade darker. Keith had joined him on the couch. Since Lance took over most of space Keith decided to hook one leg over Lance’s frame and lean the rest of him as close to him as he could. Feeling a little bit too warm now, Lance tried to reinstate his legs into a more acceptable position, giving Keith some space to lie next him him.

“What made you do it?” Keith asked. “You know I’m not into the whole romantic game.”

Lance gulped and rubbed at his cheeks, seemingly to conceal his blushing face, but when Keith held his wrists to lift his hands he returned with a red that only got an impressive shade darker.

“It kinda reminded me of you, okay. I just wanted to.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah.”

“How did it remind you of me.?”

“Well…” Lance started, typical flirty expression on but a hundred times more endearing now his face was all red. “They’re red, like almost every little thing you own.”

Then he grew silent. That seems like a fair reason. 

“…And?”

“And, well, they’re beautiful too.” 

_Oh, okay._

“La-..”

“But also kinda prickly.”

“…What the _shit_ , Lance.”

“Wha- That’s why I wanted to give you one! Not because it’s fucking clichéd. I just saw it through the window and thought ‘hey, actually, that rose is kinda like Keith, red, pretty and also very thorn-…” He couldn’t finish because Keith’s pale hand abruptly covered his mouth.

“Okay, I’ve heard enough.” Keith was trying _so hard_ to muffle his laughter into Lance’s shoulder. Why is this so typically Lance.

“What, like didn’t you know already?”

“Know what?” Keith forced out between his laughs.

“That I have a crush on you.”

“Wow, I have no idea.” Came the response with dripping irony. Lance could’ve sworn all his problems will just vanish if Keith keeps smiling at him like that.

“Why don’t you prove yourself to me on this couch, right now.”

“Woah, sweetheart, I though the rose proved enough already.” Keith scoffed at the newfound term of endearment.

“Hmmm, I’m not really convinced yet.” He grinned again, carefully maneuvering his way above Lance, slowly straddling the other man’s hips with his legs.

He figured Lance has finally stopped goofing around when he softly laced his fingers though Keith’s hair and moved his head closer towards him, pressing his lips gently against Keith’s. Keith momentarily forgot he was still holding the rose between them and yelped in pain when the stem got stuck between their chest.

“Ow!”

“Told ya, _prickly_.”

Keith quickly shut him up by sticking his tongue in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I've been working on another klance oneshot for a while. But suddenly the idea of Lance comparing Keith to a rose crossed my mind and I was like 'Oh my god, Lance totally would, because he's a total romantic.' and then this was born (?)
> 
> I just couldn't help but relish in some fluffy klance for a while, so I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's short, but writing short drabbles is my game! :'D


End file.
